


First Time Seeing You

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Kyr and Markus finally meet for the first time of their 2 year long-distance relationship.





	

11/03/17  
(11:19) I’ll be at the airport before my flight. I took anything out of my bags that could be flagged by security.  
 _(11:22) That’s good lol You have told me of your horror stories that your inventions cause with airport security. Where are you now tho?? _  
(11:27) I’m almost there, maybe 10mins away…are you still sure about doing this?  
 _(11:28) Kyr, we’ve talked about this for ages and I really want to see you in person finally, I definitely want to do this :) _  
(11:30) Ahhh…alright. I am excited to see you, I’m just worried that you like texting me more than irl me  
 _(11:32) Don’t think like that, we’ve had many skype calls and I love seeing your face and who you are in person, even if you’re across the country when we talk! _  
(11:33) Alright, just don’t expect anything too much from me :p  
 _(11:34) If it’ll make you feel better I won’t lol <3 _  
(11:40) <3 I’m at the airport now and since my flight is at 12:30 I gotta go :( I will see you in a couple hours though!  
 _(11:41) Alright, have a safe flight and I will be there when you land! I love you! <333 _  
(11:42) Love you too Markus! <3  
 _(11:42) <3 _  
*~^*^~*  
Kyr pocked his phone and swallowed hard, swinging his backpack onto his shoulders and dragging his suitcase behind him into the airport. He was nervous, to say the least. He had flown before. Many times and further than just across the States. But this time had a much more important reason to it. He was finally going to be seeing his boyfriend of nearly two years in person for the first time. He was excited, definitely. They would finally be able to go out somewhere for a date together, hold hands, kiss, and cuddle – all of which he was super excited for. He was just nervous that Markus would find him boring or something and decide he didn’t want to date him anymore. Even with all of Markus’ constant reassurance, it rarely settled his anxiety.____________

____________He sighed and made his way through security. He was thankful for his smart planning of taking all his “potentially harmful” inventions out of his bags before he packed, for they didn’t flag him to check his bags more thoroughly – like usual. He was also thankful he made it to his gate half an hour before his flight was to depart. He quickly made it to his seat and got comfy, checking the time on his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ll see you at soon, Markus…” Kyr muttered to himself with a small smile on his lips.  
*~^*^~*  
Markus was impatiently waiting in the arrivals area for Kyr’s flight. He could barely sit still. He couldn’t believe Kyr was finally here and that he’d finally be able to see him not behind a screen. They were going to be able to spend all of Spring Break together and he was going to show him all that he could in New York City that was physically possible in six days. But for now, his mind was focusing on giving Kyr the biggest hug of his life when he saw him. He had been envisioning it nearly nonstop for the last three weeks. He was enraptured by just the mere thought of being able to touch him. And coupled with the hug was going to be a big old kiss too. Markus doubted he was going to let Kyr leave him when the time for his return to San Diego would come. Someone would need a crowbar to tear him away from his boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When Kyr’s flight was announced for people to be exiting the plane into the terminal, Markus held the flowers for his partner in his hand tighter. He was trembling with excitement. Any moment now he would see him and it would all feel so much realer. He felt like he was floating on a cloud. All of this was so surreal and he couldn’t believe it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Until he saw him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kyr!” Markus shouted, catching his attention immediately. Their blue eyes met and Markus bolted to Kyr, wrapping his arms around him tightly, pressing many kisses to his face. His heart felt like it was going to explode when Kyr hugged him back. Holy shit. This was real. Kyr was here and in his arms and Markus was crying. He had wanted hug Kyr for so long and now he finally could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Markus…oh my gods!” Kyr exclaimed, his voice tender as he pressed a kiss to Markus’ cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re so nice to hug, holy shit!” Markus beamed at him, tears of joy streaked down his face as he pressed his lips to Kyr’s with a laugh. “You’re squishy!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyr laughed and kissed Markus back, hugging him tighter. “I can’t believe this!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kyr..! You’re crushing me a little there,” Markus choked out a laugh as he pushed gently on the other’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sorry, sorry…” Kyr muttered as he puled back slightly, lessening his grip on Markus. “Did I hurt you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m fine,” Markus chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and taking his boyfriend’s hands in his own, looking down at them. They were a bit larger than his own and were rough and callused but they were amazing to hold. They were warm and felt reassuring. He squeezed them tightly before he looked back up at Kyr. “I am better than fine. I’m fucking ecstatic! I mean… You’re finally here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyr smiled and kissed him back. “I guess I am,” he murmured, a bit of awe in his voice as each minute that passed made it all feel just so much more real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“As much as I am enjoying being in your embrace, we should get going. I want to show you my place, so you can get settled before we go out to dinner!” the blonde said as he nodded his head towards the direction of the airport’s exit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyr nodded and followed Markus out of the airport. Half way across the parking lot to Markus’ car, Kyr cleared his throat, catching Markus’ attention. “I know you want to go out to dinner but could we just relax at your place tonight? I’m just tired from the flight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course, we can! We’re going out to dinner tomorrow night anyways,” Markus told him, squeezing his hand. “We can order some pizza and cuddle and it will be great!”  
*~^*^~*  
After a car ride home, full held hands and snuck kisses back and forth and a pit stop to pick up a pizza, they finally made it back to Markus’ apartment building. Kyr took in his bags while Markus brought the pizza and led Kyr to the elevator. Once in, Markus hit the button for his floor and leaned against Kyr with a content sigh. Kyr pressed a kiss to Markus’ head before his eyes tuned in to the numbers counting up until they reached Markus’. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Markus led them down the hall to his apartment, unlocking the door and throwing it open in a flourish. “Here we are! Velafi manor!” he announced, a grin on his face as Kyr chuckled at the flamboyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The apartment was grand and mostly tidy. Markus entered and headed to the right, putting the pizza on the island of the very open kitchen. Off of it was the smaller sized dining room with the living room next to it with it comfortable leather couches and flat screen tv mounted to the wall. Kyr was just in awe looking at it all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Markus laughed a bit at his flabbergasted expression, placing a hand on Kyr’s shoulder. “You still haven’t seen the rest of the apartment. But that shall be done after we eat because I’m starving and I bet you are too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyr gave a guilty smile and a laugh, shrugging slightly. “I was too anxious to eat before or during my flight so I haven’t eaten since last night,” he admitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh my gods, Kyr,” Markus frowned with worry as he shooed his boyfriend towards the living room, making him get comfortable and sit down while he put the pizza on the coffee table. “Why didn’t you say something sooner? Yeah, no, we are eating right now. What do you want to drink?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Um… Just water is fine,” he answered as he pulled a slice out of the box and began to munch on it, watching Markus grab them some glasses. Markus filled both up with water and returned, putting a glass in front of Kyr and the other in the spot where Markus now took his place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyr let out a content sigh and got comfortable against the couch. He felt better now that he had some food in him. And Markus was great comfort too. It all just felt so right now. He nestled a bit closer to Markus after he grabbed a second piece, smiling when Markus kissed his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m really glad you’re here,” Markus murmured, resting his hand on Kyr’s leg and squeezing it gently. “This is better than anything I could have hoped for…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyr’s smile grew as he rested his head atop Markus’. “I feel the same… Why didn’t we do this sooner?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Because of school, jobs, and money,” Markus chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ah, yeah, that is true,” Kyr laughed as his boyfriend made him shift so he was lying down on the couch and then sprawled on top of him. Kyr rested his hand on the small of Markus’ back while Markus nuzzled his face into Kyr’s neck. A gentle kiss was pressed to his neck and he could feel Markus grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you. You know that, right?” he said softly, eyes falling shut when Kyr ran his fingers through his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know, and love you too,” Kyr muttered with a kiss to his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re also, like, the most comfortable person I’ve laid on. You’re so squishy and I love it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyr laughed. “Well, that’s the result of not being able to eat healthy with having to pay for school.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well don’t get rid of it because it is the best.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Whatever you say.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
